Thus, in U.S. Pat. No. 5,720,108 is described a transportable drier for shoes and gloves. This drier consists of several component parts which can be connected to each other for use and housed separately during transport. With this drier, two flexible pipes or hoses can be connected to a housing in which is also contained a fan. In turn, air outlet nozzles can be attached to these flexible pipes or hoses. For adaptation to different required lengths, such as is the case for example for the drying of shoes with different heights of the uppers, there is the possibility of screwing the flexible pipes or hoses by means of formed threads to a greater or lesser depth into a corresponding receptacle of the housing and also arranging the air outlet nozzles in a corresponding manner to a greater or lesser depth by means of threads.
For reliable gripping of the drier, e.g. on or in shoes, a forked clamping element with which the two flexible pipes or hoses are pressed against each other is provided.
But by multi-part design of such a traditional drier it can happen that, particularly during periods in which the drier is not in use, for example in spring and summer, individual parts get lost and the drier without the lost parts has to be repurchased at great expense.
For adjustment of the desired length of the hoses or pipes, a great deal of time is necessary due to the elaborate screwing in and unscrewing of the different parts, since in the worst case four such screw joints must be operated.
Since air outlet nozzles of very simple design with which the air stream of preferably heated air is to be blown into the interior of shoes to be dried, are designed only as a simple angled portion at an angle of approximately 90°, there can be unwanted localised overheating on the excessively dry footwear. Moreover, certain regions inside shoes to be dried can be reached with injected air only inadequately, so that the required drying time is increased accordingly.
For reliably standing up the drier to dry gloves, it is proposed there that a further additional element be used, with which the housing with the fan can be held steady on a flat surface, which constitutes an additional part of this drier which likewise requires corresponding space and moreover can get lost.
It is therefore the object of the invention to provide a compact and cheap apparatus for drying shoes, gloves or textile articles of clothing, which is simple in construction, is easy to handle, allows effective drying and permits adaptation to different sizes of articles to be dried.